1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shading cover for motorcycles which can be easily released from and rolled up into a box having a winding device. The shading cover being released and firmly covered on a motorcycle can be used as a sun shade in the sunny days. Moreover, the shading cover can also be put on a motorcyclist and his companion as a raincoat in the rainy days.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, motorcycles are very popular with people for their convenience and rapidity. However, motorcycles being known and used in general still do not have any suitable apparatuses to prevent from the invasion of the sun and rain. Therefore, people often place their motorcycle under shady places such as corridors, or put some solid plates and simple plastic covers on their motorcycles. Nevertheless, these solid plates and simple plastic covers are very convenient for people to carry.